The Reign of Heirs
by tea-esque
Summary: The contract was signed, and the toast was made. Roxas Leonhardt, successor to his mother's fashion stylist company, would now be affiliates with Miss Namine Allen, heir to one of the largest and most successful designer enterprise in the industry. Fond of riches and insanely stubborn, it will take a lot more than mutual dislike to sever this relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! It's been so long since I posted/written anything for Kingdom Hearts, and I thought it would be great if I could contribute to the fandom again. My previous pen name was: Aileria; I'm not sure if that will ring any bells, but perhaps it will. XD

Reviews are very much appreciated. Happy reading! :)

* * *

**"THE REIGN OF HEIRS"**

The contract was signed, and the toast was made. Roxas Leonhardt, successor to his mother's fashion stylist company, would now be affiliates with Miss Namine Allen, heir to one of the largest and most successful designer enterprise in the industry. Fond of riches and insanely stubborn, it will take a lot more than mutual dislike to sever this relationship.

**/ / /**

**ONE**

It was too obvious that she was trying to bribe him.

"Aren't you going to take a seat?" The elegant gesture to the chair made by Namine Allen had Roxas on edge. The tendency to walk out of the room was unbelievably tempting but so were the sea-salt cookies sitting on the silver platter. He looked at her. "Oh, don't look at me - but the choice is yours. You can walk out of here with an empty and unsatisfied stomach, or you can indulge to your heart's content… and we can have a nice, friendly chat."

"Are rich people always this crude?"

But he sat down anyway and reached for a cookie.

"Clearly you're not much better."

After finishing the biscuit, Roxas dusted his hands together - to Namine's chagrin - over her expensive carpet. Her blue eyes flashed from his hands to his indifferent countenance. Already she had mentally slapped his pretty face at least ten times, but her anger quickly pacified, and a smile fitted for a queen graced her features. For the sake of business, she had to endure.

"I heard you talked to my brother - " began Roxas, his fingers lacing together as he slouched, " - heard that you told him to keep quiet about your shady business offer."

"I never made any deals with him. I brought it up, but nothing was set in stone." She slightly cocked her head to her right. "And I never told him to keep quiet about anything. He could've told you if he wanted, and I see that he did."

Roxas leaned forward. "So after your failure in trying to convince my folks, you made moves on my brother now."

"I didn't invite you here to talk about your brother. But I have to say that he sounded pretty damn excited. And your mother seemed keen on the idea, too. You can't say that my 'advances' ended completely in failure." But because Roxas was the successor, his word was still - and sadly considered - critical, even though Namine believed that this was already a done deal.

But just because others had given it the stamp of approval didn't mean the ink would last. Once the throne was passed, anything and everything could change, and that was something Namine couldn't and wouldn't accept. She had to preserve the good relationship, even if it meant biting her tongue and discarding all kitchen knives she owed so she wouldn't have an accident 'slip of the hand'.

Roxas reached for another cookie. "Right… you're here to talk about the merge. Sorry, it just sort of… slipped my mind." He was mocking her, with that lazy drawl and act of indifference. _Bitch_. Namine's bottom lip curled inwards, and she swallowed her anger. "I'm not doing it."

"I know we had some… unpleasant moments, but it's all in the past. I want to work together with you."

Namine threw up a little inside.

Roxas eyed her. Sora, his naive older half-brother, had told Roxas about Namine's plan to merge the two fashion designing companies together and was - to Roxas's horror - quite excited. "It would be a huge step in the right direction!" Sora had exclaimed, how they - the aspiring couturier brothers dreaming of their own clothing line - would get more recognition, to have _their_ designs - and not their mother's - be a part of one of the dominating fashion companies in the industry…

… _pfft. _Nothing was registering in his mind as Roxas listened to her spiel.

Sora never knew her; he had never seen the greedy and money-hoarding side of Namine Allen. They would get eaten, and their designs would no longer be _theirs_ but _hers._ Her word would be law, and any creativity that screamed the Leonhardt brothers would be gone. Everything would be made to her liking, and no matter how talented she was Roxas would never allow her or anyone to erase the hard work that was made from scratch.

"I already gave you my answer."

And she wouldn't take it. "Don't you think it's a bit childish that you're involving personal feelings into a business matter?"

Roxas stopped chewing on his fifth cookie. "Excuse me?"

Namine took a breath as she ignored the small cookie crumbs that came from Roxas's mouth. "We don't like each other." Roxas rolled his eyes. _You think? _ "But give me a reason other than that."

"_You_ are a profit maximizing organization. Making any deals with you would kill a person's creative visions."

The little composure Namine had left was replaced by a loud scoff. "Are you scared, Leonhardt? Are you scared that I will strip the little creativity that you have?" She quickly regretted her words. She was supposed to make amends… not start another forest fire.

Roxas leaned closer to her. She made no move to pull back. "Your creativity stems from your mother. Rather, it is a replica. I don't call that creativity. I call it plagiarism. When was the last time one of _your_ designs have been reviewed and accepted positively by a top sponsor?"

But she couldn't hold her tongue. "When has _your_ design been ever accepted by a top sponsor? Consider your arguments properly."

"Your work has become so tainted and corrupted that it's no longer yours."

Namine leaned closer, so close that their noses were nearly touching, "Your bark is worse than your bite." And she smiled, pulled back, and snapped her fingers. A tall and handsome butler appeared before them. His gloved hands were placed in front of him, his smile serene and gentle. "I need my afternoon tea." Then she looked at Roxas. "Any drinks for you, Mister Leonhardt?"

Roxas glanced at the tall boy. His silver tresses just reached his teal eyes, and he looked no older than he was. Roxas wondered what the poor boy did in his past life to deserve this present one.

"No, thank you," he responded politely.

The boy nodded once at Roxas then turned to Namine. "The usual, miss?"

Namine smiled. "Yes, please."

And he was off.

She leaned back in her large, black chair. "So where were we?"

"Nowhere," and Roxas stood up, about to grab his coat that was hung haphazardly on the bronze coat rack until she stopped him, and he looked at her, angry and full of resentment. "My answer still hasn't changed. So please leave me and my family alone."

"I want to make things easier for you." … _Not really, _Namine thought.

"You mean yourself," Roxas corrected, and her train of thought continued. _Perhaps._

"Welcome to the business world." Roxas shook her grip off his wrist and grabbed his coat and swiftly slipped into it. "We can always start over, Roxas. I'm willing if you're willing."

"Your lack of sincerity pains me."

"Feeding you wasn't enough sincerity on my part?"

Roxas eyed the delicious sea-salt cookies again. Then his eyes met hers and he smirked. "Delicious… but unsuccessful. I wish you good luck in your bribes the next time I see you."

And he was out the door.

Namine sighed and spun around and saw Riku gracefully placing the steaming cup of tea on her white table. He bowed once and stepped to the side, one hand placed neatly on top of the other in front of him.

"I take it that it turned out quite the way you had planned," he said.

Namine was already at her desk, sitting in her chair and holding her cup of tea with two fingers. She cautiously took a sip, smiled, and placed the porcelain back on its matching plate.

"If there is anything I learnt about him throughout the years is that there is nothing getting through that thick skull of his. Once that stubborn, humbug of an idiot decides on something, he refuses to look at it from another perspective," said Namine bitterly. "He'll be suffering first degree burns from life itself if he keeps this up."

"Why do I get the impression that you simply wanted to rub it in his face before he discovers the truth?"

"Oh no! I wanted to make amends before he finds out. The sooner the better, right?"

"But did you really have to 'bribe' him into something that's already done?"

She stared disgustingly at the sea-salt cookies. "How else was I supposed to get rid of these? We all hate them! Besides… " she smiled almost ominously, "did you know that food is the best way to a man's heart?"

"Mister Leonhardt doesn't seem like the type to be easily swayed…"

"Oh Riku," Namine waved a hand dismissively. "The wonders these calorie-infested round objects of sweetness can and will do for you… you will be surprised. But no matter, he'll come along when he's ready. It's not like he has much of a choice right now."

"But are you, miss? You clearly don't fancy him."

Namine cringed. "Of course not! This is business, my friend. It's all a show! A show that I'm very willing to put up with for my future."

"Clearly he doesn't share the same mindset as you."

"You can also say the same about my parents," added Namine. Her grip around the cup tightened. "Not to worry though. Just a bit more flirting with their desires… and this company and the Leonhardt brothers will be eating out of the palm of my hand."

Riku placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You will have me by your side the entire way."

Namine smiled and lifted her cup towards him. "Cheers, mate."

**/ / /**

"Roxas! Open the door! I command thee!" Annoyed, Roxas opened the door wearing nothing but the towel around his waist and a smaller one draped around his neck. He frowned as he stared at his grinning older brother. "Telephone for you."

Roxas glanced at it. "You couldn't have told them I was in the shower?"

Sora shrugged. "But you were almost done anyway. Besides, it's not who you think it is!" … It was exactly who Roxas thought it was. He took the mobile and walked past Sora and sat on the bed, ignoring him when he asked "have you been working out?"

"Hello, Ventus," Roxas drawled. "What world-ending news do you have for us this time?"

"I didn't know I was always this exciting to talk to, brother."

Roxas frowned. "What do you want?"

"Is that any way to treat your older-"

"No, don't give me bullcrap," said Roxas, then more quietly, "I've heard enough today to last a month's worth."

Sora was bouncing in the seat next to him, his ear pressed firmly against the phone. "Yikes, did you have a bad breakup, Roxas? Need some emotional support?"

"He was in a seemingly bad mood all day today!" shouted Sora, and Roxas cringed.

"Did you just yell in my ear?"

Sora smiled sheepishly as Ventus laughed loudly. "Seemingly? Ooh, you must tell me all the juicy details."

"There are no details," Roxas said dryly as he pushed his brother's face away from the telephone.

"But you had a bad breakup?"

"No!"

"Someone sounds a little too persistent for that to be true…"

Roxas was just about to end the call when Sora snatched it from him. "Roxas isn't in a good mood right now, Ven. Maybe you should tell him the news later."

Roxas looked at Sora. "News? What news?"

His greeting had been just for laughs, as Ventus's happy and convincing news of his engagement to his ex-ex - God knew how many - girlfriend caused a whirlwind of a stir in the family two years ago. Buying his lie, their father had been disappointed as Ventus had only just begun his career as a journalist abroad. Their mother, on the other hand, had been excited and thrilled and all prepared for their first granddaughter or grandson. Her dreams were crushed when the nonchalant older twin of Roxas Leonhardt indifferently announced that the engagement was off, which left Roxas and Sora wondering if there had been even a kernel of truth in that fiasco.

Ventus wasn't really getting married, was he? Roxas hoped that the girl saw a psychiatrist before agreeing.

Sora turned to Roxas. "It's a secret."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard the man, Roxas," said Ventus loudly. "But don't panic, you'll find out in two days time."

"Do you know how annoying that is?" snapped Roxas. He eyed Sora. "Does mom or dad know?"

"Perhaps," answered Sora. "Maybe they do… maybe they don't."

And then there was silence between them, an annoying pause that was complemented by Sora and Ventus's chatter.

Roxas took a breath and walked towards the door. He opened it and pointed outside.

Sora glanced at the phone as if it were Ventus himself, and Ventus would've looked back if he could. "Roxas is kicking me out, Ven."

Roxas twitched when he heard Ventus laugh and say, "jealous, brother?"

"I have places to be and stuff to do," answered Roxas irritably, "out."

Sora scratched his head. "Well, before you do anything… and I mean anything, maybe you should get dressed." He awkwardly pointed at the large dropped towel on the ground in front of his brother. "Just a suggestion."

"Unless you'll be with a girl," came Ventus's annoying voice. "Then it should be okay."

Sora snickered as he walked out of his brother's room and wasn't surprised when Roxas's idea of a valediction was a door in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Warning: a lot of attempted humor.

Reviews will be much appreciated. Happy reading! :)

* * *

**"THE REIGN OF HEIRS"**

**TWO**

The next morning Roxas had mentally strangled almost the entire panel of sponsors and was looking for his next suitable target.

"What an absolutely beautiful morning!" When Sora saw his brother hunched over a document, coffee in hand, he pranced over and slid into space next to him. "What are you up to this morning, kid?"

Silence.

Sora's gaze sliced to the manila folder that housed a bunch of disorganized papers. He didn't have to guess what happened but decided to ask anyway. " … bad breakup with the team, huh?" Roxas sighed loudly and placed his coffee on the glass table, the _clink _echoing throughout the living room. "They didn't like any of them?"

"Tough to say… they didn't take any in _again_."

Sora wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder and patted it. "Hey, don't worry! I think you just need to go out and have some fun to rejuvenate your creativity. Whaddya say? Wanna join Xion and I for drinks today?"

"I'll pass. Thanks though."

"Why not? Don't tell me you have a date."

"I have a date with this lovely lady right here." Roxas held up and shook his folder a couple times. "Charming, isn't she?"

Sora gave him a look. "I'm totally jealous. Can you hook me up with her sometime?"

"What about now?" Roxas looked at him. "You've been neglecting your work recently, Sora."

Sora's shoulders slumped. "Yeah… I know. I'm really sorry. But I just don't have any inspiration, y'know? All my stuff comes out pretty mainstream nowadays."

And that wouldn't be a problem if the brothers were fond of it; it had never been their cup of tea - Roxas especially - yet it was what brought in their first batch of income. Their mother had always been a huge fan of mainstream designs and always modeled her own after them. And when the dough started rolling in, she felt the need of money and became addicted. Roxas had begun to fear that Sora would be next.

" … and it's like bad mainstream not the good ones that you see hoarding air time on television," Sora continued.

Roxas looked at his brother. "What sort of ideas did you come up with anyway?"

"Er… Just, y'know… ideas."

"Don't tell me you've been watching adult films when you should've been working."

Sora flushed a deep red. "No! H-How can you even think that!"

"Oh yeah, that's right. You prefer the live action, huh?"

"When are you _ever_ going to let that go?" screamed Sora desperately. "I saw that girl change once… _once!_" He lifted a finger for emphasis. "_And _it was _her_ fault that the curtain wasn't closed all the way!"

"Oh, sure. Blame it on the victim," Roxas drawled. Then his brow raised as he gave his brother a suggestive look. "So because you only saw that… _once -_ have you been drawing X-rated things - "

"Roxas!"

" - to compensate -"

" - LA-LA-LA-LA! -"

" - for your wild -"

" - I can't hear you!"

Roxas pried Sora's hands away from his ears and screamed, " - and raunchy imaginations?"

Sora looked close to tears, with his lips upturned and wide innocent eyes. "I'm sorry!" he wailed, "She… I… it was a spur of the moment! I promise I'll never do it again!"

Roxas patted his brother's shoulder. "Just go get me your stuff and all will be forgiven."

Sora sniffled and wiped his non-existent tears and glared at his younger brother. "You suck."

" … so if the curtains were opened just a tiiiny bit more-"

"I'll go get them!"

When Sora returned, he was carrying his own manila folder with a paper edges sticking out from all angles. Roxas scoffed at how red Sora's face still was. He was never going to get over it. Sora handed it to his brother and went to make more coffee.

"Now I know what you're going to say," Sora began. He turned on the coffee maker and spun around to face his brother. "That-"

" - these designs remind me of Namine's," they finished simultaneously, with Roxas sounding more annoyed than he really was.

"I know, I know," Sora sighed, then a lot more loudly and childishly, "I'm not cheating on you for her I swear!"

His brother frowned. "Very funny. Ventus is definitely rubbing off on you."

Sora grinned and after a brief silence, he asked, "so… you're not mad?"

"About?"

" … that." Sora pointed to his sketches. " … and maybe the Ventus thing."

"Why would I be mad?"

Sora shrugged. "Well, you clearly don't like the girl."

"She has issues, but that shouldn't concern us."

Sora gestured for Roxas to hand him his empty coffee cup, and the latter did so once he was in arm's reach. He stood beside his brother, his back facing the counter with his hands holding the underside as his brother asked, "she talked to you yesterday, didn't she?"

"If you knew, you still had to ask?"

Roxas watched the coffee pour into the cups. "What did she say?"

The younger brother brought his cup to his lips and paused before taking a sip. "Exactly the same thing she told you. Except bribery was up her sleeve this time."

"What did she bribe you with?"

Roxas looked at his brother seriously. " … sea-salt cookies."

Sora gasped dramatically, and he returned his brother's stare with equal fervor. "She. Did. Not."

"Freshly baked, too."

"The horror!" Then Sora shook him by the shoulders. "Dude, why didn't you bring me any?"

" … because I can totally turn her down, take pride in her speechless expression, then embarrass myself by saying that I'll be taking home the seemingly harmless biscuit that would have been a ticket to her stabbing me - us - in the back with a cookie knife."

Sora pouted and said quietly, " … but it was sea-salt cookies…" like the dessert would solve the world's problems. "… and you rejected her anyway! What would have been wrong with taking a few cookies for your brother's sake?"

"Wasn't thinking that far, bro."

Sora took a sip of his coffee. "But she's a nice girl… I've always thought she was a nice girl."

"Yeah, well, you didn't go to school with her."

"Oh Roxas," Sora began like a girl being flattered as he set his cup on the counter. "Aren't we at that age where we're supposed to look back on our adolescent drama and become nostalgic on how silly we all were and cry over the trivial things that we should have done when we were still youngens?"

It was times like these that Roxas wondered how he and Sora were even the slightest bit related.

Roxas's argument still stood. " … you didn't go to school with her."

"But she's talented - "

" - in pissing people off. I agree," Roxas muttered.

One corner of Sora's mouth lifted as he stared at his brother with slightly narrowed eyes. "Is this jealousy I'm sensing?"

Roxas lifted his coffee from the counter and sipped it carefully. "I think your senses might be broken."

"Oh, come on, why else would you hate her so much?" Mug in hand, Roxas walked over to the table, and Sora quickly followed. " … you're not going to retort like you always do?"

"The more I do … the more you seem to take pleasure in that."

"Aw! So you have finally stopped denying!" Sora gushed.

Roxas glared at him, and just as he was about to speak Sora's mobile rang from inside his jeans pocket. The older brother fished it out and smiled when he read the caller ID.

"Moshi moshi!"answered Sora cheerily. **[1]** "Yes, yes, we're still on for today." Roxas watched his brother gather the papers into his document. "No I won't be late! … okay I'll see you in a bit!"

_Click._

"Xion?"

"Yeah. Are you sure you don't want to come with us for coffee?"

"I think I'll keep working on this a bit more. I'll give you a call later and see if you guys are still out. Oh, and tell Xion I say hi."

Sora gave a thumbs up. "I promise I'll show you something decent when I come up with it!"

Roxas sighed. "They're not bad Sora… your sketches. But y'know…"

"Yeah… I know. It's not what we're going for." Sora smiled. "Hey, but we'll keep trying!"

That seemed to be all they were doing since graduation.

Sora slipped into a pair of runners.. "Don't start any tantrums while I'm away!"

Roxas narrowed his eyes at him and raised a brow. "Where did that come from? I don't start tantrums."

The front door opened, and Sora glanced at his brother from over his shoulder. "Oh, yeah! You_ are_ the tantrum."

Roxas believed he had just found his next and very suitable target.

**/ / /**

"You never fail to impress, Namine."

She curtsied and smiled dazzlingly at the male sponsor that had been the pinnacle of her interest. "Your compliments are very much appreciated."

He placed her sketch back in its black folder. "They look so much like your mother's."

Namine lowered her head slightly in respect and said, "I take that as the highest form of flattery," as she watched the familiar judge place her work amongst a small and neat pile of others.

"You'll be informed when we decide on a date for picking out materials and the model for the show."

She smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Her attention was captured when she spotted a name written in cursive ink on a piece of paper protruding from a light gray folder. Her smile turned smug, and her eyes slightly narrowed as she watched a judge collect the haphazardly scattered folders into a semi-neat pile, the name 'Roxas Leonhardt' becoming lost in the rearrangement.

Presentation was crucial, on paper and through words. It had been something Namine had learned time and time again, courtesy of her mother. Sponsors were essential; they marketed and brought your designs to life. Your recognition depended on them. And with hard work, a solid presentation, and a sprinkle of charm, it would be almost impossible not to have wooed the heart of at least one. The step further was what it took to have the one you want eating out of the palm of your hand. It was only a matter of time.

Namine exited the room just as her mobile rang. She didn't need to glance at the Caller ID.

"They've all been accepted, mom. And I think you'll be happy to know that its not by our usual affiliate."

…

"It was the representative of 'Seductress'."

…

" … Yes. I knew you would be proud of me."

And she hung up.

She only took two steps before she took out her phone again and messaged the first person on her 'favorite' list.

_Riku, you were right. They did pass. Thank you. :)_

Another phone call came, and Namine stared at it with annoyance but answered it nonetheless. She was just about to speak when she was interrupted by her mother's dry tone.

"There's someone here to see you. I assumed you're coming home, so I told him to wait in the living room for you."

Her brow raised. "Who is it?"

"I don't know, but he says he'll be leaving if you don't show up in the next half hour."

Namine didn't rush nor did she take her time. By the time she arrived at her house, her mother had stepped out and unlocked her car. The woman opened the driver seat door and looked at her daughter and said, "I'll be back for dinner," before getting inside. Her purse was tossed to the passenger seat, and the engine roared to life. Namine headed inside as the car sped down the street.

The first person she saw was Riku on the sofa, talking with the stranger she had yet to see. He gave her a slight bow when she entered the living room and stood up in all his grace. Hands placed neatly in front of him, he bowed at them with a sincere smile.

"I'll leave you two to it then." And he exited the room, leaving the two cups of steaming tea on the glass table. One remained untouched.

Namine crossed her arms over her chest. "Should I feel flattered that you took time out of your busy schedule to come see me?"

"Nah," came the playful reply. The man stared at the untouched cup. "If you're not going to drink your tea, I'll gladly take it. It's my favorite kind."

Namine frowned. "Then you should know that it's my favorite kind, too."

"Then come take a seat." Her guest gestured her to sit, and she scoffed mutely but did so.

She picked up the teacup and stared at him. "So why are you here?"

"You have my family wrapped around your tiny little finger. I came to congratulate you on your achievement."

"No need," replied Namine. "If that's all you came here to say, then you've wasted your time."

"Clearly someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

She was losing the little patience she had. "Clearly someone doesn't understand how busy _I_ am."

"I heard about it from Victoria already… the agreement and its approval."

Namine placed her half-empty teacup back on its plate. "So you have." She looked at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I'm not surprised. You caught on faster than the brothers."

"What? I thought Sora knew."

She shrugged. "I never told him directly, but it's not a big deal if he knows. He's not going to protest. Roxas won't have a strong hold on him once reality settles in."

"Ah, so it's Roxas that has your bloomers in a knot." Namine averted her gaze. "But you guys are so similar; I'm sure you can… miraculously make it work."

She scoffed. "Do I need Riku to show you to the door?"

"He can't do anything to change the agreement right now."

"I'm very well aware of that, thanks."

It was what happened after.

"There's always other ways of making money, Mimi." Namine cringed at the petty nickname. "If you hate him so much, why put yourself through so much suffering just for his money?"

The corners of her lips lifted into a haughty smile. "Because his money will be worth my suffering." With a snap of her fingers, Riku swiftly entered the room. "He will be leaving now." She eyed her guest. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow at your 'welcome home' party."

" … it seems like you haven't changed. I like that about you." The man smiled fondly at Riku and said pleasantly, "no need. I can escort myself out," but Riku held the door open for him regardless. "I hope that you will be accompanying her tomorrow, Riku."

Riku lowered his head and said, "you can rest assure that I will be there, Mister Leonhardt."

* * *

**[1] **- The Japanese way of saying 'hello' on the telephone.


End file.
